Multicast implementations in enterprise servers generally fall into two categories: unreliable and reliable. Unreliable implementations, as might be expected given the name, are used in applications where it is okay if content is missed by the receiver. An example of this is a broadcast of a company meeting. If a client device misses a packet, the video/audio may skip a little, but the server should not have to resend the packet—the client's receipt of the one missed packet is not critical. Reliable implementations, by contrast, are used in applications where it is mandatory that the client device receive the entire transmission. An example of this is distribution of a security hot fix or patch. If a client misses a portion of the transmission, the client may have received an incomplete hot fix and thus still be vulnerable to the security flaw. In multicast solutions in the market today, the multicast transmission protocol and the content delivered by it are explicitly tied. For example, in a multimedia multicast stream no data layer exists—the multicast protocol itself is implemented for the sole purpose of transmitting multimedia data and does not work for other content types that do not adhere to multimedia formatting.